Secrets
by Rozuki
Summary: Hiding a mysterious girl, whom you found by accident, from a hateful and suspicious brother is harder than you might think. Sess&OC


_**Chapter 1;; New Company**_

Inuyasha had been sitting in his room looking over the balcony's edge, desperately trying to find something to ease his boredom. His gaze kept drifting back to the small town near his castle.

'Maybe I could go out into town and try to find weapons to buy.' He thought as he walked across his room and opened his closet.

The opening of his closet doors revealed beautiful, very 'fashionable' male clothing, mostly consisting of highly expensive silks. But, he ignored them as he reached pass them and pulled out a simple pair of tan pants and an earth colored shirt.

'This will do perfectly.' He thought, smirking.

After he had changed into the old dirty rags, he thought about concealing his identity. Of course, there was no reason to. He wasn't a prisoner of the castle or anything, it was just simply more fun to sneak around.

So, he grabbed a light traveling cloak and took off, casually jumping off his balcony.

After having scaled the castle wall and hiding in the trees all the way to the village, he finally jumped onto the path and took to a casual walking pace.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked along, not caring where he was going. The shops didn't have many things that interested him, anyway. The occasional vendor would call out to him, but he ignored them for the most part. He wasn't known for his friendliness.

"Ouch.." Inuyasha muttered as he collided with something, or rather someone.

Upon looking down to see who had rudely bombarded him, he found a beautiful young girl sprawled across the dirt road.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." He said as he held out his hand to help the girl up, a gesture most people would never receive.

"No, it's my fault. I should have moved out of your way...I'm terribly sorry." Came a soft voice from the female's lips lips.

Inuyasha couldn't help but look her over as she took his hand. He lifted her up easily.

"Thank you." She said brushing the dirt off of her almost raggedy dress.

"What's your name?" Inuysha asked almost to eagerly, after having studied her with his eyes for longer than necessary.

The female blushed slightly, "Well...It's Aerilily." She said with a quiet voice.

"Aerilily, that's a beautiful name. Do you have a family name?" Inuyasha said intrigued by the young woman in front of him.

"Well, I don't know..." Aerilily said looking toward the ground.

"You can tell me, I won't hurt you or anything." Inuyasha said slightly angered that the girl. She obviously didn't know who she was talking to. He wasn't used to people refusing to answer his questions.

"No, I know that...but I really don't know if I have one or not. I don't really remember anything past today." She said staring at the ground, her silvery-blond bangs falling in front of her eyes.

"Oh..." Was all Inuyasha could muster. How could she not remember?

"Well I should go now. I wouldn't want to waste your time." She said turning so her back was to him. Then she turned to the right, then the left.

"No, you're not wasting my time." Inuyasha said slightly amused that this girl was obviously lost.

"Thank you for being so kind. Um... can you tell me if this town has an Inn or something of the sort?" She said turning to face Inuyasha once again.

"Are you looking for somewhere to stay?" Inuyasha asked, curious.

"Well actually, I have no idea where I am." She said looking around again.

"You shall stay with me then." Inuyasha blurted out before thinking it through. 'Ah, hell, what am I getting myself into. Sesshomaru will be pissed if he finds out.' Inuyasha thought, 'If he finds out.' he thought with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I could never ask you to do that for me. I would be imposing, and I'm sure you wouldn't want me around, I'd just be in your way all the time..." She said frantically, but Inuysha cut her off.

"Nonsense, besides I didn't ask if you wanted to stay. And you wouldn't be a bother at all." Inuyasha said.

Aerilily looked slightly shocked. "Well If you insist it would be of great help." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

'Holy...She's so beautiful when she smiles.' Inuyasha thought. "Well then, shall we gather your things?" He said returning her smile.

"I...don't have any things." She replied, the smile losing it's flare.

"Well then that shall be fixed once we reach the castle." Inuyasha said, completely forgetting he was wearing raggedy clothes.

"No I couldn't ask you to do that..." she started, but was cut off by Inuysha once again.

"Again, you don't have to ask." He said turning towards the castle, "Shall we make our way home then?"

"All right." Aerilily replied and took off after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Wow, I'm so sorry for the incredibly short chapter. I hope you can forgive me!

Inuysha: Yeah you baka, why is it so short? These people want to read about **me** so write more!

Aerilily: ...

Me: I said I was sorry! (glares at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Well thats not good enough!

Me: Theres not much more I can do! (chases Inuyasha with a baseball bat)

Inuyasha: (runs away)

Aerilily: Thank you so much for reading.

**--Wow. Another story I found that I had forgotten that I had written. I wrote this a few years ago, and fixed it to post.--**


End file.
